Were Kisses All The Joys in Bed
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: ...One woman would another wed. Sex is a governing force in our lives, and we rely on it for so much more than the creation of children. We base our identities on what sex is to us. Written for queer-fest on Livejournal and Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One Hour Challenge on the HPFC forum.


Author's Notes: Written for queer_fest on Livejournal, with the prompt: _Any Slytherin, A House that is so devoted to keeping up appearances is... not the most welcoming place to be anything but straight and your assigned gender. On the surface, anyway._

Also for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One Hour Challenge on the HPFC forum, with the pairings Andromeda/Bellatrix and Lucius/Rodolphus, and the prompts "ready", "it's my life" and "I just want to be who I am".

Warning: Sex. Lots and lots of sex. Femmeslash, slash, a little het, discussion of sex and sexual identity… lots of sex.

Enjoy!

10 000 words, and apologies for the stream of consciousness-ness… it was written in its entirety within four hours, after all.

* * *

_Nymphomaniac: A woman as obsessed with sex as an average man_

_~Mignon McLaughlin_

)O(

Andromeda was having a very difficult time enjoying dinner.

She didn't like family dinners at the best of times, for they were horribly tense and uncomfortable, but at least _normally_ she wasn't dealing with being as painfully aroused as she presently was.

Bellatrix was sitting across from her, and every few moments, she would shift and Andromeda would get another look at her sister's large, bouncing tits straining against her rather too sheer blouse. She was wearing a bra underneath, but it did nothing but draw attention to her bust, especially as her nipples looked quite hard to Andromeda and were poking out through the lacy fabric.

She, Andromeda, was enjoying the sight entirely too much.

She was squeezing her legs together beneath the table, rhythmically, half-masturbating, half trying to contain her lust, and neither pursuit was being effective. She was certainly not going to get to an orgasm this way (which was probably for the best – sitting at the table with one's parents was not, Andromeda thought, a good time to get off), and she wasn't relieving any of the pressure between her thighs either. Her eyes flicked between Bellatrix's chest and the clock on the wall, waiting for the moment when she could be excused.

_Only two minutes now. Only two minutes._

Bellatrix reached across the table to grasp the handle of the water jug, and Andromeda felt a pulse run through her lower body as Bellatrix's breasts shifted slightly and one of them slipped out of the bra, her dark nipple straining against the fabric of her shirt.

Andromeda couldn't contain herself.

"May I please be excused?" she asked her parents in a choked voice, and when Druella offered a nod, she stood and bolted, running up to the room she shared with Bellatrix.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God._

She had barely managed to get the door shut and her knickers off before her hand was down between her thighs, rubbing at her aching, swollen clit. Sweat broke out across her forehead and she knelt down beside her bed, one hand still working violently at herself. She dug around beneath the mattress for a moment, and with a soft gasp of triumph – and of pleasure as she rubbed the swollen nub particularly hard – she pulled out a magazine.

Andromeda had taken this magazine from Lily Evans last June. Lily was the only girl Andromeda knew who would never _ever_ tell anyone that Andromeda had bought it, and, more importantly, the only girl Andromeda knew who ever dared to say that she fancied other girls.

The model on the magazine cover gave Andromeda a saucy little wink.

Andromeda sank down onto Bellatrix's bed, taking her hands away from her cunt for a moment to open the magazine almost reverently.

Andromeda had caught Lily in a deserted corridor once, long after they were supposed to be in bed, with this very magazine. She, Lily, had been squatting on the floor, skirt up, knickers off, swollen pink lips adorned with hair as red as that on her head open for all the world to see, rubbing her clit while she paged through it.

"What in the bloody _Hell_ do you think you're doing?" Andromeda had gasped when she saw her.

Lily's legs had snapped shut instantly, and her face turned crimson, the magazine falling from her grasp, and landing open. It was upside down from Andromeda's perspective, but it was still perfectly clear what the picture was – a very attractive blonde witch, completely naked, playing with her breasts.

"What is _that_?" Andromeda demanded, pointing at it and trying to ignore the thrill that went through her as the witch pinched her erect nipples.

"I- I –" Lily stammered. Her face was the same colour as her hair – _and the hair on her cunt_ – and she was literally squirming with embarrassment.

"Reading dirty magazines?" Andromeda asked, raising one eyebrow scornfully. "I _heard_ Mudbloods were sluts. I ought to report you…"

"Oh, please don't!" Lily looked agonized. "I'll do anything!"

_I'm sure that you will. Finish fingering yourself, you slut, and maybe after that, if you give me a proper show, I can forgive you…_

Andromeda wanted that desperately – she didn't think she had ever wanted anything so much as she wanted to see Lily Evans come – but she couldn't say that.

"Give me the magazine, then," she told her, and Lily handed it over, shamefaced. Andromeda shut it, looking at the cover, which bore a large, moving photograph of an attractive woman wearing only a bra and knickers, shimmying for the camera.

"Right…" Andromeda breathed, trying not to show how very, _very_ erotic she found the picture. "Well, you let me keep this, and I won't tell anyone that Lily Evans fingers herself in corridors at night… all right?"

"Fine," said Lily. "Keep it."

"And don't you dare _ever_ tell," Andromeda added for good measure.

"I won't."

And so Andromeda had kept it, and when she was in a particularly bad state, she grabbed it up and started paging through it, and she could get herself off in minutes.

She had favourite pictures, and she savoured each one as she slowly flipped through it. Her cunt clamped and hurt, and Andromeda slowly spread her legs open, revealing herself to the room. She had shaved just yesterday, and her perfectly smooth lips felt even wetter than they normally would have.

The very first page in the magazine was one of her favourites. It featured a very attractive, dark haired girl tied to a chair – arms and ankles bound, with her cunt spread open for all to see – and another girl, a little paler, kneeling between her legs, slowly licking her. The girl on the floor was completely undressed, and her ass faced the camera, and Andromeda's own ass tightened in response to seeing the model wriggle for her.

Andromeda flipped the page slowly, enjoying the next of her favourite images. In it, the girl (dark haired again), had her legs open and was fingering herself much as Lily had been when Andromeda took the magazine from her. She – the girl in the picture, writhed and bucked against her hand, and then a gush of liquid sprayed out between her legs, soaking the chaise on which she was lounging, and she fell back, trembling in ecstasy before she started on herself again.

If Andromeda squinted right, the girl looked _terribly_ like Bellatrix.

She was ever so close now, right on the edge… her legs spread apart as though of their own accord, showing off her dripping, bare cunt to the room. The air felt cool and good against it as she rammed her own fingers into herself, as she stared at the girl in the magazine, she felt that tightening and tingling from deep inside her that told her she would reach her climax within seconds.

"God in heaven, Andromeda!" Bellatrix screamed.

Andromeda's eyes snapped up from the magazine picture, and she saw her sister standing in the doorway, but it was too late to stop herself. Bellatrix's shirt was half undone, showing a perfect line of cleavage, and Andromeda came hard against her fingers.

Her juices squirted out like those of the girl in the picture, her breath caught, and she moaned desperately. It was a deep orgasm too, the kind that she usually had to work for hours to build up to, and it should have left her in absolute ecstasy, but as it was, she could only feel shame, not helped by Bellatrix bursting into laughter.

"Oh my _God_, Andi… on my bed?"

"So- Sorry!" Andromeda cried, pressing her legs together and scrambling upright. She clutched at the magazine to try to hide it, but Bellatrix had already stepped forward and pulled it away. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw the girl on the cover.

"Well, well, _well_, Andromeda…" she teased. "I never would have thought you'd get off on thinking about girls."

"That's not funny, Bella!" snapped Andromeda, mortified. She was still gasping for air. "I- I don't get off on thinking about girls," she added, though she didn't see why she was bothering with such a painfully blatant lie when Bellatrix had _seen_ her masturbating over them. Her face flamed. "Well… I do… but…"

"So you fancy girls," Bellatrix said simply, sitting down and paging curiously through the magazine.

"I do not!" Andromeda protested.

"If you're fingering yourself over pictures of them, then yes, actually, you do," said Bellatrix simply. "And there's nothing wrong with that and all those things that I'm supposed to tell you… where did you get this?"

"_Nothing wrong with it_?" Andromeda cried. "_Everything's_ wrong with it!"

"If you're going to talk like that, Andi," Bellatrix said, not even looking up, "then there's very little point in me trying to talk to you at all. I should tell Lucius about this, he'd be thrilled… probably throw you a party when we got back to school…"

"Don't you _dare_ tell _anyone!_" Andromeda snarled lethally. Bellatrix had apparently not been expecting such vehemence, for she looked up at Andromeda rather warily.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because!" Now that she had said it, now that she had gotten the matter started, Andromeda had no idea what she could say. "Because I don't want you to! Because… because I don't want people to know!"

"What?" Bellatrix asked, looking over the magazine at Andromeda and raising one eyebrow slightly. "What are you so concerned about? Are you afraid to tell them?"

"_Yes!_" said Andromeda impatiently. What was _wrong_ with Bellatrix? "Yes, I'm afraid to tell them! Do you think I want everyone knowing that I… that I…"

"That you're a lesbian?"

"Bellatrix! You make it sound so _simple!_"

"Well, you are, if you fancy girls. A lesbian or bisexual or some such – it doesn't matter to me, actually, which one you are. Why wouldn't you want them to know?" Bellatrix set down the magazine and raised an eyebrow at her sister. "Does it really bother you that much? Do you really think people _care_ that much?"

"For God's sake, Bella, I thought that you would understand…" Andromeda's face was crimson, and she twisted her hands together in her lap, mortified. "I… I just… I don't know, it seems like everyone in Slytherin would just pounce on it…"

"Don't be such a bloody idiot, Andi." She shook her head in a mixture of exasperation and indulgence. "Believe me, darling, no one in Slytherin is going to care who you're hopping into bed with, and if they did care, they'd find out soon enough anyhow."

"Oh, that makes me feel _so much_ better!" Andromeda had to dash tears from her eyes, and her cheeks blazed in irritation at herself. She hadn't been the sort who cried before – what was wrong with her? She was just being bloody _stupid_ about this whole thing, and for what?

"Well, it's the truth. There's no reason to hide it."

"Yeah, of course _you'd_ say that. _You're _not the one who…" Andromeda trailed off at the look on her sister's face. She looked ready to kill, and Andromeda shrunk back automatically, nervous at the severity of her expression.

"Right," hissed Bellatrix. "Don't you _ever_ presume to know what I like in bed, all right? Don't ever think you know anything about it, because you don't. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Andromeda said in a very tiny voice. Her heart pounded against her rib cage and she hoped that Bellatrix would look away soon – this was not something that she could deal with. Her older sister was the only person in whom she had dared confide – Narcissa would have thrown a fit if she'd known that Andromeda even _thought_ about sex, little prude that she was – and if there was a fight, Bellatrix would have fantastic blackmail material.

"Apologize, then," Bellatrix hissed.

"S- sorry…"

"Good." Bellatrix nodded rather decisively, then stood up. "Now, if you want to keep moping about and complaining to yourself that no one understands what you're going through and that you can't tell anyone but you can't not tell anyone or whatever it is you think to yourself when you're on your own, then fine. But I'm not going to be the one who's sitting here listening to it, because here's news for you, Andromeda – you're being childish and you're being pathetic. I'm going to go off to Rodolphus's–"

"There!" Andromeda cried triumphantly. "You _don't_ understand! If you understood, you wouldn't run off and fuck some _boy…_"

"_God's sake_, Andromeda, do you think my sex life is a personal insult, now? Because if I thought you were being pathetic before…"

"I don't think that!"

"Well, it certainly sounds like what you're saying." Bellatrix turned away from her, pulling off her dress over her head.

"Bellatrix!"

"_What?_ You're my sister, and you've seen me undressed a thousand times before!"

"I know, but – but you wouldn't do that in front of a boy!"

"Wouldn't I?" Bellatrix turned back to her, letting her dress fall to the ground at her side. Her breasts were pushed up into round, firm globes by her black lace bra, and her knickers sat low on her hips. Andromeda averted her eyes modestly, her face turning bright red. She hated this, hated, hated, _hated_ it – it wasn't _fair_, she didn't _want_ it, she didn't _want_ to be turned on by her sister…

"Like I already said to you, Andromeda," Bellatrix said, and out of the corners of her eyes, Andromeda could see her sister tipping her hips seductively, "you shouldn't assume that you know things about my sex life when you don't."

Andromeda said nothing to that, she was focussing on keeping her eyes off her sister's infuriatingly attractive body. Why couldn't _she_ look like that?

"You don't have to _strip_ in front of me," she muttered, her face flaming red, stealing a glance at her sister, who had pulled out a new dress, which Andromeda presumed that she would be wearing over to Lestrange Manor. _Give Rodolphus something nice to look at before he gets into bed with her…_

"I'm not stripping," Bellatrix said, all innocence. "And believe me, darling, if I were, your knickers would be a _lot_ wetter than they already are…"

"I'm not wet!" Andromeda lied, completely mortified.

"Oh… really?" Bellatrix raised one eyebrow, then unhooked her bra, and Andromeda bit her lip as her sister's breasts tumbled out, full and pale and _perfect_, her rosy nipples hard and erect. Bellatrix toyed lightly with them, and Andromeda felt like she was about to die.

"Stop it, Bella," she told her, but her voice came out in a low moan.

"Not wet, you said…" Bellatrix breathed, slowly twisting her nipple between her fingertips. She bit on her lower lip and shut her eyes as she did, a look of ecstasy crossing her face.

"No," Andromeda whispered, hoping that by saying it, she would convince herself as well as Bellatrix. "Not wet. I'm not wet. I'm not turned on by _you_, just because I like girls…"

"Oh, but you are," Bellatrix breathed. Her other hand – the one not entirely occupied by toying with her tits, was pressed against the curve of her lower belly now, and travelling ever lower. Her long, delicate fingers were _almost_ at the waistband of her knickers, and Andromeda would have given anything to see them dip just a little lower, to watch her _beautiful_ sister touching herself…

"Stop it!" Andromeda cried, sounding almost agonized. She had soaked herself, she was aware – slick wetness was all over her inner thighs from the way she had been squeezing her legs together, and Bellatrix laughed.

"Don't you want me to take them off, sister?"

"No! No! Just get dressed and go off and fuck your boyfriend! Leave me _alone_!" Andromeda all but screamed. She was throbbing between her legs, and all she wanted was for Bellatrix to go, so that she, Andromeda, could take care of herself.

"Fine…" Bellatrix said, and as she lifted her fingers away from her stomach, Andromeda felt a low, visceral pain in the base of her stomach. She was _yearning_ to see Bellatrix, _aching_ to see her take her knickers off, but she couldn't, no, she couldn't because Bellatrix was her sister, and straight besides, and she was just doing this to torment her.

She, Bellatrix, picked up her bra again, doing it up and adjusting her tits in it (Andromeda looked away while she did this), then slipped on the dress she had taken out before she started practically fingering herself in front of her sister. Andromeda avoided letting her eyes linger on the way the fabric clung to Bellatrix's curves.

"Right," Bellatrix said. "I'm going out, then, and I don't expect to be back for a while… enjoy yourself here…"

She wiggled her fingers a bit, then disapparated, leaving Andromeda alone.

Andromeda had to fight to keep tears back. Her lower body had tightened almost painfully from lust, and when she stood up, she saw a wet stain upon her bed where she had been sitting.

_You're disgusting, Andi. Getting this hot for your sister. Just because you're a lesbian, doesn't mean you should get this aroused by every woman you see!_

But she didn't get this aroused for every woman she saw. She had seen plenty of girls just as attractive as Bellatrix, and didn't usually lust after them like this. She had shared a dormitory with girls since first year, for God's sake, and only a few times had she ever gotten even a little heated up. One of those times the other girls had been comparing bra sizes and fondling each others tits, even – _anyone_ would have gotten hot from that. She didn't fancy any of the girls in her dormitory.

But Bellatrix took her clothes off for one minute, played with her breasts a little, and she had Andromeda acting like a cheap slut…

She fell back on the bed, hitching her skirts up again. Her cunt was streaming anew, glistening trails of moisture all over her thighs, and when she pressed her fingers against her swollen clit, they slipped in the wetness.

Bellatrix was far, _far_ better than the pictures in the book.

)O(

Bellatrix flung herself down lazily onto the bed beside Rodolphus, and immediately rolled on top of him with a wide, bright, and almost crazed smile. "Guess what?"

"What?" he asked, raising his head and looking at her with his usual, serious expression. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh, everything's perfect," Bellatrix said, with a wicked little smirk. "More than perfect, in fact. You wouldn't _believe_ what I found Andi doing when I went up to our bedroom to get changed for you."

"What?"

"She was on my bed…" Bellatrix purred in a low, sensual, velvety voice. "Not _hers,_ mind you, _my bed_, and her legs apart, facing right at the door, and she had her fingers stuck up her cunt, and she was reading this magazine…"

"Was she?"

"_Yes!_ You know… one with a lot of naked girls in it…" Bellatrix looked euphoric, and her hand was snaking down Rodolphus's torso slowly, caressing him and then squeezing lightly when he reached the crotch of his trousers. He flushed and moaned quietly. "And I walked in on her, and she came right in front of me… Well, she was all flustered – as well she should be, of course, I mean, I don't want my sister coming all over my blankets and ruining them – and she covered up and then started babbling to me, trying to make excuses… but, you know, I'd seen the magazine…"

"And…" Rodolphus barely managed to pant. She was squeezing his cock rhythmically through his trousers and it felt _very_ nice.

"_And_, I finally got her to confess that she fancies girls! I _knew_ she did, ever since I caught her looking through the keyhole into the loo she was ten… she _said_ she was just checking to see if I was done my shower yet, but…"

"Did she say it was all right to tell us?" Rodolphus asked mildly.

Bellatrix waved her hand dismissively. "She'll thank me later."

"So that's a 'no', isn't it?"

She shrugged one shoulder carelessly. "Well, I _suppose_... but you _know_ that she'll be all right with it. I mean, you were much happier after people found out about you and Lucius, weren't you?"

"Yes," Rodolphus said, "but Andromeda and I are different people, and it _is_ her life –"

"Oh, shut up, you're such a bore." Bellatrix rolled off of them with an impatient sigh. "_Speaking_ of Lucius, is he going to be here soon? He might be able to loosen you up a bit…" She smirked, then added in a quiet, saucy voice, "_if you know what I mean._"

"Your wit knows no bounds, Bellatrix," Rodolphus said, in an almost comically earnest voice. "And Lucius will be here any minute… and when he gets here, you'd better enjoy watching, you little voyeur…" He slapped her teasingly on the ass and Bellatrix made a _tsk_ing noise.

"I am _not_ a voyeur… I merely indulge your exhibitionism."

"I'm sure that you do."

There was a light knock on the door of Rodolphus's bedroom, and then Lucius Malfoy stepped inside, his hair – long and blonde and feminine as Narcissa's – ruffled and all over his face.

"Miss me, Rodolphus," he purred, shutting the door behind him, and then smiled at Bellatrix. "Hello, Bella… glad that you could come round tonight…"

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it," Bellatrix told him. Her tongue traced her lips a little and she stood up, backing away and seating herself almost gingerly on the edge of the window seat, leaning forward to look at the two boys.

Lucius all but leapt onto the bed, shoving a rough, harsh kiss against Rodolphus's lips, and his – Rodolphus's – arms wrapped tightly around Lucius's narrow body. Bellatrix's breath quickened immediately and he leaned forward, watching the boys with fascination.

The system had been worked out in all its details long ago. Lucius and Rodolphus were well known around Slytherin house – well known and rather admired in their bravery – for being lovers, but before they had gathered the bravery between them to let the world know, Bellatrix had been the one that they had confided in.

It had been Rodolphus who suggested her in the first place. She was, he reasoned, a fiercely loyal girl when given reason to be, and she was most certainly not someone who would be scandalized by the idea of two boys sharing a bed – not given the things that she was rumoured to get up to.

It had been good to speak to someone, they both agreed. She had listened while they explained to her that they were… well, they had used the word _together_ – Bellatrix, somewhat cruder, had preferred to simply say that they were fucking – and when they had finished venting to her about how very difficult it was to keep a relationship secret all the time, Bellatrix, ever the schemer, the crafter, the one who could get whatever she wanted out of any given situation, had said that she would always be there to listen to them, on one rather simple, certainly not un-enjoyable condition.

"What condition would that be?" Rodolphus asked, rather warily. Lucius simply looked on in shock – he could not bring himself to believe that Bellatrix would ask for _payment_ for this, but Rodolphus was better acquainted with her and her behaviour, and he was not at all surprised by her insistence on some form of compensation for her time. The only question was what sort of payment she would request.

"Oh, nothing _too_ much," Bellatrix had told them. The conversation had taken place in hushed voices in the Slytherin common room, after dark and after everyone save for three of them had gone up to bed, and Bellatrix was lounging lazily upon one of the couches, her legs stretched out before her, taking up plenty of space so that she might assert her absolute power and control over the situation.

"What?" Lucius had demanded indignantly.

And so Bellatrix, with a wicked smile, had explained that if they wanted her company and sympathy and such, then they would have to let her watch them.

Both Lucius and Rodolphus had protested this condition, Lucius vehemently and Rodolphus more so that Bellatrix would not think that they were easy to manipulate and start asking for more of them, but Bellatrix had held fast that if they wanted to talk to her – and have her refrain from letting anyone else know, for they, just as Andromeda presently was, were not at all fond of the idea of people knowing their _preferences_ – then they would have to let her watch them.

"That's disgusting!" Lucius told her. "That makes us practically _prostitutes_, for God's sake!"

"Don't think of it that way," Bellatrix told him, all sweetness and innocence. " 'Prostitute' is such an ugly word. I think calling yourself an _adult performer_ would sit much better with you…"

"That's disgusting."

"Not so very disgusting. Now…" Bellatrix looked at Rodolphus, ever the more practical one, and raised one eyebrow lightly. "What will it be, Rodolphus? Are you going to let your boyfriend call the shots, and tell me to fuck off, or are you going to put your foot down and say that I can watch so long as I stay around for you two to moan to when you need to."

"You act as though I want you to be watching us. You act as though that's the option that I would prefer."

"Because it is," she said, stretching lazily. "Deny it all you want, because you know that you'd just _love_ to have someone watching you… even if the someone _is_ a girl."

"You're crude."

"You're stupid."

"You're a slut, did you know that Bellatrix?" Lucius hissed venomously.

"Funnily enough, I did. People tell me rather often, actually." She examined her nails, not even looking at the two boys.

"And they're right," Lucius snapped.

"Rodolphus…?" She ignored Lucius completely, which only made him angrier at her, though he was trying his hardest not to show it. She looked at Rodolphus instead, batting her eyelashes sweetly. "Surely you wouldn't deny me, darling… you know I'll be no trouble… and I can get you ready for your boyfriend if you ever need me to…"

"No!" Lucius said indignantly. "Lord, Bellatrix, if you thin you're going to be _involved_ – I mean, watching is one thing, but- if you think that you're going to be part of some _threesome_…"

But Bellatrix had not acknowledged Lucius, and, for the moment, neither had Rodolphus. He and Bellatrix stared at each other, her all innocence, him reluctant anger, his expression moving from that, to a contemplative sort of look, to, finally, acceptance.

"Right," he said.

"_What_?" cried Lucius. He smacked Rodolphus on the shoulder. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I think it's the best option," Rodolphus said calmly. "And if you care to dispute it any further, I think that we'd better do it somewhere _else_… at some other time."

So Lucius had reluctantly agreed, at least for the time being. Bellatrix wasn't sure if there had ever been any more discussion between them on the matter, and frankly, she didn't much care, because she was allowed up into the boys' dormitory to watch them, and, when they were on holidays as they now were, she was allowed to come to their bedroom too. At some point, Lucius had tried to draw up some sort of contract to clarify what times she was allowed to see them, and how often she had to listen to them, and he had tried very, very hard to convince Rodolphus that now that everyone knew about them in any case, there was no reason that they still needed her, but Rodolphus had never spoken to her about stopping with their deal, and Lucius had never really had the nerve to either, and so she still showed up every few nights to watch.

Rodolphus's fingers tangled in Lucius's long, pale hair, tugging on it gently. He pulled his head back and nipped at the sensitive skin of his throat, and Lucius groaned in appreciation.

"Oh, _Rod…_" he breathed, and Bellatrix's hand moved between her thighs, teasing herself gently through her knickers as she watched with great excitement. Rodolphus's hands were pressing gently against Lucius's lower back now, running up and down and pulling him closer against his chest.

"You feel so _good… Lucius…_" he groaned. Lucius had already straddled him, and his hands were tugging at the buttons of his crisp, white cotton shirt. Bellatrix grasped her knickers and pulled them down, kicking them away while she watched the two boys, transfixed.

Rodolphus bit down on his lip when Lucius sat back, starting to slowly undo his own shirt. He was rocking against him, applying a particularly firm pressure against the most sensitive parts of Rodolphus – _only someone as skilled as Lucius could manage to squeeze the right parts of my cock with his ass while our trousers are still on_, he thought, with some pride and pleasure at the memory and thought that Lucius was his, all his, always his. A small shot of almost painful pleasure went through him when Lucius moved back slightly, pressing his balls against his body.

He had finished undoing his shirt now, and cast it aside, showing off his perfectly and tidily muscled, pale chest. He wasn't muscular – not like Rodolphus and _certainly_ not like some boys (James Potter, that irritating little Gryffindor creature came to mind), but he was well built enough, and Rodolphus rather liked the slenderness. He didn't think he would have enjoyed being in Lucius's bed nearly so much if he looked like all the other boys… there was a certain attraction to a bit of androgyny, he thought.

That was, really, the reason that he preferred Lucius (and Rabastan, there was always Rabastan to be accounted for too) to the other boys who he had been given chances to sleep with in the years that had gone by since he had, to use the common phrase, 'come out'. Rabastan and Lucius were almost girl like in some ways – oh, still certainly men, but with a certain feminine charm that Rodolphus appreciated. And unlike Lucius, who had quite firmly stated several times that women were not _half_ as attractive as men and that he would never, _ever_ sleep with one, Rodolphus _did_ appreciate femininity.

Which was, perhaps, why he was so very fond of Bellatrix.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that she had shed her knickers and was riding her own hand gently, rocking against hit while her eyes were fixed on them. Her hair tumbled loose about her shoulders, and her breasts heaved.

"Looking at something, Rod?" purred Lucius, putting one hand firmly on Rodolphus's cheek and turning his head so that they were eye to eye. "Something more interesting than me?"

"There's nothing in the world more… ah… _interesting_ than you," Rodolphus breathed. His hands moved to Lucius's waist, then to the fastenings of his trousers, slowly undoing the buttons and snaking his hand down inside Lucius's boxers to wrap his hand around his cock. Lucius made a quiet noise that was somewhere half way in between a purr and a moan, and he leaned down to rub his lips against Rodolphus's ear.

"_Oh_, but that feels good, Rod…" he whispered. Rodolphus smirked in pride, slowly tugging on the shaft, which was still hardening and swelling beneath his rather practiced hand, and Lucius gasped and moaned and bucked against him. He slipped his fingers into Lucius's boxers again, teasing his bollocks gently.

"Bloody _fucking hell,_ Rod…"

"Don't you think it's time to take those trousers off?" Rodolphus asked sweetly, and Lucius hurried to comply, dragging them down and casting them aside. Bellatrix moaned audibly from the window seat, but neither boy was paying attention to her now.

Lucius was tearing at the buttons on Rodolphus's shirt now, determined and eager to get it off as fast as he could, but when he had finished, he slowed, taking his time on Rodolphus's trousers, dragging his fingers teasingly around the bulge and then leaning down and kissing it very lightly.

"Don't tease, Lucius…" said Rodolphus in a threatening voice.

Lucius smiled almost angelically, though Rodolphus could think of no angel who bestowed such a smile when looking up from kneeling between a man's legs. "But I know how you enjoy being teased…"

"Hardly," he groaned, though it was quite true. Lucius made no hurry on the trousers, undoing each button slowly and with the greatest precision imaginable.

Rodolphus bucked and winced and groaned, clutching his hair. "_Fucking hell,_ that's… oh God…"

He, Lucius, eased his trousers down, not bothering to pull them off all the way but leaving them around Rodolphus's ankles, and leaned down, slowly swirling his tongue around the tip of his cock.

"Mm…" Rodolphus's eyes fell shut, and as though from a great distance, he heard a soft suckling sound, and he felt warm lips wrap around his shaft. He clutched at Lucius's hair, but Lucius swatted his hands away.

"You'll rush me," he said, practically pouting. "And we couldn't have that, now could we?"

"No," Rodolphus groaned, his voice catching. Lucius smirked and ran the tip of his tongue along the underside of Rodolphus's cock.

"That's good… I know that you'll enjoy it more this way…"

"I won't," murmured Bellatrix from the window seat. She was pulsing with excitement, and if she had had her way, then they would be getting on with it, for God's sakes, instead of just lying there and barely even touching each other. She was not a patient girl by nature, and she was already quite heated up from teasing Andromeda, which she had enjoyed more than she was quite willing to admit to herself.

"You shut up, Bella," Rodolphus groaned. "You watch. You don't talk. Oh, Lucius!" he added when Lucius sank down on his cock, sucking it into his mouth.

"Mm…" Lucius's eyes fluttered slut, and he sucked deeply on Rodolphus, his hands moving to pinch and stoke the skin around the base. Rodolphus looked quite crazed with desire, and Lucius only became more and more aroused with every deep suck he took of it. He could taste precome, salty and bitter, and it was enough to make his cock jump.

He lifted his head off slowly, with a satisfying – to him, at least; he was sure that it was nothing but unsatisfying to Rodolphus, who looked fit to cry from lust – _popping_ noise as his lips left the hard flesh, and then he wrapped his hand about it, pumping it back and forth, slowly teasing the foreskin over the tip.

"_Lucius…_" Rodolphus whined.

"You're rushing me…"

"But–"

"Ah, ah, ah… ahh…" Lucius reached up and pressed one finger against Rodolphus's mouth, silencing him, then moved up so he was straddling his torso. He took one of Rodolphus's hands and moved it so that it rested on the small of his back.

"Good," he whispered, "now… I think… you're going to need to, ah, prepare me if you want to get _that_…" He shot Rodolphus's hard cock a meaningful glance, "inside me…"

Rodolphus took his meaning immediately. He scrabbled for his wand and, encouraged by Lucius's groans, rested the tip against his tightly puckered asshole. Lucius groaned softly, and felt a smooth, slightly cool wetness inside himself as Rodolphus murmured a spell for lubrication, and then he heard Rodolphus drop the wand to the floor and felt one broad, blunt finger slide into him.

He arched quite dramatically, gasping for air, and Bellatrix, from her seat, felt a wave of satisfaction. _This_ was what she wanted.

"That's right…" Rodolphus whispered, slowly pumping his finger into Lucius. Lucius's hands curled in the sheets and he ground back against the other man's hand, grunting quietly as he did so, almost like an animal. Rodolphus added a second finger – slow and gentle and _practiced_ – and Lucius had to bite hard on his lips to keep from letting out a scream that might damage Rodolphus's ears. That felt so good… so good he couldn't even find words in his mind for it.

When Rodolphus pulled his fingers out, Lucius groaned at the loss, but was almost immediately consoled by the feeling of the head of his lover's cock, pressing tightly against his hole.

"Rod… oh, _fuck_… oh, Rod…" he whispered in a strained little voice, but that whispering turned to a cry as Rodolphus sat him down slowly on his cock.

It hurt for a minute as he was stretched wider, and as his body automatically clenched against the intrusion, but a moment later, Rodolphus's cock brushed against his prostate – it was a fine testament to just how many times they had done this together that Rodolphus was able to find the spot with such ease – and Lucius's pain disappeared in a wave of incredible pleasure.

Bellatrix had spread her legs apart, and was rubbing her slit slowly up and down while she watched, eagerly, hungrily, like a predator stalking prey – but she was no predator, she was just a woman, a lust crazed woman, watching an absolutely _delicious_ scene unfold before her eyes. Lucius looked dizzy with pleasure that Bellatrix could only imagine as Rodolphus's hand wrapped slowly against his cock tugging on it gently while Lucius rode him.

She gasped for air, watching the expressions on both men's faces, and slid two fingers into herself.

_Not quite the same._

_God _damnit_, she needed to sleep with someone soon._

As much as she enjoyed this – this voyeuristic watching of two men – and as much as she enjoyed teasing her little sister, it was not the same as getting into bed with someone and having a good, proper fuck. In the end, she, Bellatrix, always had to satisfy herself, and even though she could bring herself plenty of pleasure, and satisfy her body quite suitably, it was not the same as having someone else do it for her.

She had tried, sometimes, to convince Rodolphus (in the hopes that he would then go on to convince Lucius) to let her join them in bed.

"Come on, Rodolphus…" she had purred once, straddling him just as Lucius was doing now. "You could both have me… kiss each other and think of each other while I'm in between you… there's nothing not to love, Rod – you could have a girl, for once – and don't pretend with me, I know that you fancy girls too, so don't even bother trying to deny that – and Lucius could have my ass and pretend he was fucking a boy…"

"No, Bella."

"What?" she demanded. She had thought that that was a rather excellent set of reasons for a _ménage a trios_. "Why not?"

"Because I have a hard enough time convincing Lucius to let you watch us. He'd throw a complete fit if I tried to get you to do anything else."

Bellatrix pouted. "That's terribly unfair, you know."

"No, it isn't. Or, if it is, it's terribly unfair in your favour. You're being childish – and you _know_ how I hate it when you're childish…"

"Do you think it would somehow constitute being _unfaithful,_ Rod?" she asked, a sneer on her lips at the very idea. "Is that what the problem is?"

"No, Bellatrix, that _isn't_ want the problem is," he told her, rather impatiently. "That's not the problem at all – though, frankly, I don't like that much either.

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't you fancy me, Rod? Don't you think I'm pretty? Don't you think I'm good enough to bed…?" Her hand slid down his chest, stroking him through his shirt and tracing the muscles through the thin fabric. She batted her eyelashes innocently at him.

"You're twisting what I say."

"No, I'm _interpreting_ what you say."

"Well, you've got your interpretation wrong," he told her firmly. "I think you're very attractive, as you know perfectly well," he added, a touch resentfully, "and I think that if Lucius weren't so adamant, I might be more willing."

"Oh, so it's all about what _he_ wants!"

"Yes, Bellatrix. You don't understand this, I can tell, but…" Rodolphus's voice dripped with sarcasm, and he took her hands firmly, moving them away, "a _part_ of a relationship is putting the other person before yourself."

"That's stupid," Bellatrix said dismissively, rather hurt by what she perceived as two snubs in one – firstly, a snub in that she thought this sounded an awful lot like Rodolphus didn't think she was worth sleeping with, and secondly, a snub in that he was _obviously_ implying that because she had never been in a relationship that had lasted more than a few weeks (unless one was to count what she and he and Lucius did as a relationship, which she most certainly did not, and presumed that he didn't either), she must not know anything about what it was like to care about someone else and want to put their desires ahead of hers.

"Rodolphus!" Lucius gasped desperately, pulling Bellatrix out of her memories and reminding her that she ought to be watching the sex that was right in front of her rather than worrying about sex that she hadn't gotten. Sweat was streaming down Lucius's face, his chest and his back, and Rodolphus looked every bit as strained as he thrust up hard inside him.

"Oh God," Bellatrix groaned softly, admiring the look on Rodolphus's face – it was such a perfect mixture of submissive and dominant and lustful and meek and…

She came against the palm of her hand, a rush of her juices spilling down onto the seats, and her back arched dramatically. _Oh_, but that felt good…

Lucius was squeezing so tightly around Rodolphus that it hurt. He squirmed and swallowed back his own groans, trying to keep quiet so that he would not drown out the delicious little noises that Lucius was making – _mewling like a kitten, he was, mewing like a little kitten being stroked…_

He tugged firmly on his cock, and Lucius gasped, squirming and grinding deeply, and Rodolphus grinned at the sight. Lucius's hair was soaked with sweat, clinging to his forehead and skin, and he was digging his fingers into Rodolphus's shoulders now, riding him hard.

"I'm- I'm getting- ohhh…" he moaned, and Rodolphus doubled his efforts, hitting the right spots inside Lucius with every deep stroke, making his body clench and shake, and…

"Oh!" Lucius cried, as Rodolphus grabbed his cock and pulled hard on it. Semen splattered Rodolphus's stomach, a bright blush rose in Lucius's cheeks, and he felt him clench around him.

Rodolphus struggled to hold on while Lucius bucked wildly against him, riding out the last few moments of his orgasm, and then, as Lucius slumped forward, trembling, Rodolphus let go as well, and Lucius let out one last, drawn-out groan as he was filled with Rodolphus's seed.

"Fuck," whispered Rodolphus. "Oh, fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…"

"That's… so good…" Lucius eased himself slowly off of Rodolphus, lying on his chest and smothering his lips against his.

Bellatrix slowly lowered her skirts. While it had just been sex, everything had been all right, but now that there was _tenderness_ between them, she felt a bit useless and stupid, sitting there. She squirmed on the seat, then stood up, then sat back down again.

This was always the unpleasant part of the evenings she spent with Rodolphus and Lucius, for her. She enjoyed toying with Rodolphus while he waited for Lucius to arrive – or, on rarer occasions, gently tormenting Lucius while they waited for Rodolphus. She enjoyed watching the foreplay between them, even if she did have reason to complain that it was a bit too slow at times, and of course, she _adored,_ once they got on with it, watching them fuck so hard that it _must_ have hurt, and fingering herself and coming from the sight.

But when that was all over, and the two men curled up in the bed, they rarely even looked at her, and that rather hurt. It was _her_ doing that they were so _comfortable, _after all! Why didn't she get even a scrap of credit? She tried to convince herself to be happy for their happiness, but that sort of selflessness was not in her nature, nor did she particularly want it to be. Why should she be happy that someone else was being happy at her extent?

And perhaps it was unfair of her… no, it _certainly_ was unfair of her to be jealous of them. After all, she had made it quite clear that the only thing that mattered to her about their relationship – or, at least, the part that she cared to watch – was the sex, and she shouldn't have blamed them for simply complying with what she had said she wanted from them.

She sighed, wiping her hands. This was all just the disappointment talking… her body always felt a sort of odd, physical, visceral disappointment when she had finished and then had no one to hold. She felt dizzy, as though she was falling, and terribly, painfully _alone._

_Stupid of you._

"That was a lovely show, boys," she told them, managing to muster up a relatively strong, slightly teasing voice. "You two are _terribly_ good at performing like that, I hope you know. It was _most_ enjoyable…"

Rodolphus's face was shielded from her sight by Lucius's hair, but she could see Lucius rolling his eyes at her, and felt a pang of hurt. _He knew that she wasn't so pleased._

"So, I'll just be going now," she said, forcing a careless smile and tossing her hair. "I think I'll go crawl into bed with my sister… see if I can't get her to become a little more… ah… _open_ about fancying girls, _if you know what I mean…_" She paused a second longer, then shook herself and turned for the door.

She stepped outside, leaning back and breathing deeply, trying to get a better control of her feelings, and through the door, she heard Lucius muttering, "She really is a bitch, Rod."

"She's not so bad," Rodolphus told him, and Bellatrix smiled proudly for a moment before she heard Rodolphus's next words. "Well… she isn't most of the time… she is a right slut, though."

Bellatrix stormed away in a fit of temper.

Yes, she was a slut. As if _they_ could talk.

_Maybe_, she thought, _I'll feel better once I'm in bed with my dear little sister… and then I really will be a slut._

_But at least I'll be bedding one who's even worse than me._

)O(

"Andromeda?"

Andromeda heard her sister's voice and recognized a false sweetness. She kept her eyes shut. The last thing she needed now was to talk to Bellatrix again – to have her call her a slut for fingering herself on her bed, or to tease her for preferring girls, or _anything._ Andromeda just wanted to sleep.

"Andromeda, I know you're awake." Bellatrix sounded firmer now. "Come on. I want to talk to you."

_No_, Andromeda thought, and kept her eyes resolutely shut.

Bellatrix took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You're making this very, _very_ difficult, Andromeda…"

_Oh, _I'm_ the one making things difficult now, am I?_ Andromeda couldn't even muster up enough mental scorn to say that, and she gritted her teeth against the urge to snap at Bellatrix.

"Right." Bellatrix sounded very impatient now, and then Andromeda felt someone grab the blanket and wrench it back. She, Andromeda, felt a wave of mortification, and thanked god that she was wearing a nightdress. There was a momentary pause, and Andromeda heard her sister's footsteps, then the bed creaked and she felt the mattress sink near her feet.

Bellatrix was on the bed now, moving around, and she was uncomfortably close to being in between Andromeda's legs.

_Very_ uncomfortably close.

_What the _Hell…

"If you're going to pretend to be asleep," Bellatrix hissed, "and I know you're pretending… you better be keeping a straight face… because the second your eyes open…" She left the sentence hanging rather ominously.

Andromeda began to quiver with fear, though she tried to suppress it, and even more with a painful amount of _want_, because now, now, as she lay in bed, in the bed she thought she was safe in, Bellatrix's – _her sister's, her big sister's, the object of so much of her lust_ – hand was slowly tracing her inner thigh.

Andromeda jolted when one cool fingertip touched her damp lips, but she kept her face forced into a straight, absolutely impassive expression.

"You're so _smooth_, Andi…" breathed Bellatrix. "It's delicious… I've never touched a smooth pussy like this before, you know…"

Hearing her sister say that while her fingers were stroking _all the right places, for God's sake, how did she know so well what Andromeda liked_? was enough to have made Andromeda moan under any other circumstances, but as it was, she managed to keep her face serious and not let any sort of sound escape her lips.

"Oh, and _wet_ too… I mean, I'm not surprised… but God, you're soaking yourself…" Bellatrix's breath ticked Andromeda's leg, and she felt her sister slowly lifting her nightdress. She, Andromeda, tightened up automatically and bit the inside of her lip a little to keep herself something resembling calm.

"And oh god, you look so _tight…_ I think you're a virgin, aren't you, Andi? You've never had anything in that wet, sweet little cunt other than your own fingers… but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised… I mean, if you fancy girls and you won't _tell_ any girls, you're not exactly going to get much…" Her voice dropped into an almost sweet croon. "But it's all right now, Andi. You don't need to be a virgin anymore. Because now I know… and I want you…"

A tiny groan escaped Andromeda's lips before she could stop it. Bellatrix fell silent for a second before she resumed, and his time, one of her fingers was touching Andromeda's opening, and she was powerless to tell her to stop and she didn't want her to anyway and _oh God, oh God, my sister's fingering me, my _sister!t

"I've wanted you for a long time, you know, Andi," Bellatrix whispered. "I've wanted you ever since I can remember… wanted to pin you under me and make you scream while you came… wanted to humiliate you, you know? I like thinking of the way you'd blush, if, say… say…" Her voice dropped a little lower. "Say I took you into the Great Hall at school one day, where everyone was watching… and I grabbed you and held you tight… and I lifted up your skirt and pulled down your knickers and everyone could see… everyone could see your tight little cunt, and I think you'd like that, wouldn't you, because you're _such_ a kinky little girl…"

Andromeda could _feel_ herself dripping. That sounded like something that Bellatrix would enjoy doing, certainly enough, and she… would she like it? Well, the idea was not drying her out, at any rate… in fact, she didn't think she'd been this wet since Bellatrix strip teased for her…

"But you know what I think you really want right now?" Bellatrix breathed. "I don't think you want everyone to see you… I think right now, the only thing you want in the world is for me to stick my fingers up that tight little cunt, isn't that right? You want me to make you cum… because you want me even more than I want you, and you always have." Her voice had taken a rather sinister edge now. "And I know that's the truth, so you don't need to open your eyes and deny it either. I know the way you were looking at me at dinner wasn't the way a sister is supposed to look at her family. I know that you were wet under that table, and I know that you want me, and I know how you practically came on yourself when I took off my bra…"

_And I'm practically coming on myself now, you bitch!_ Andromeda thought fiercely, or, as fiercely as she could manage, which wasn't very. She was aching for Bellatrix's touch, and it hurt to be denied it. _Physically_ hurt.

"But that's all right," Bellatrix whispered. "Because now you're getting just exactly what you want, you know."

Andromeda's every urge was to scream when Bellatrix's fingers forced their way into her. She did arch, right off the bed, and her mouth and eyes flew open.

"Aha…" Bellatrix breathed. "I knew you were awake. Ready to admit that you want me now, darling?"

"B- Bella!" Andromeda squirmed. Bellatrix's fingers were stroking all the right places inside her, and tears sprung to her eyes – tears of pure, unadulterated _want_ – as Bellatrix leaned down and slowly fastened her lips around Andromeda's clit, sucking on it deeply.

"_Fuck…_" Andromeda whispered. It wasn't a word that she cared to use out loud often, but if ever there was a situation that called for it…

"Tell me how you want it, Andi," Bellatrix teased sweetly, lifting her head.

"S- stop it! You're- you- you're _teasing!_"

"You sound ever so like Lucius and Rodolphus do," Bellatrix told her, with a little mock frown. "And I should have you know that it is extremely boring. Teasing is most of the fun, now isn't it? I mean… you tease yourself when you masturbate over those pretty girls in your magazine, don't you?"

The memory of the magazine both mortified Andromeda and aroused her further, and her cunt squeezed down on the finger that Bellatrix was using to slowly, gently, pump in and out of her.

"Y- y- yes…"

"So you should like it _plenty_ when I do it to you… now come on, Andi…" Bellatrix pushed in a second finger and smirked saucily at her little sister. "Squeeze them… virgin."

Andromeda clamped down tightly, her head falling back as she ground against them. A gush of liquid spilled down Bellatrix's hand, and Bellatrix lapped it off her lips with an eager tongue, swirling it about her clit and laying kisses on her flesh.

"That's _good_, Bella…"

"Oh, I know it is, darling," breathed Bellatrix, slowly pumping her fingers in again. Andromeda groaned in delight, not bothering to keep quiet now. Bellatrix was moving up, her fingers still working diligently at her sister's wet lips, but now her own slit was pressed firmly against Andromeda's thigh, and she was _riding _her like a horse (or like those girls in the magazines, Andromeda thought, a fresh wave of lust crashing over her), moaning and letting her juice drip down Andromeda's thighs.

"I need your fingers in me too, you know," Bellatrix panted, her eyes gleaming. "You don't expect me to be doing all this work for nothing."

"_Bella…_"

"Do it!" Bellatrix grabbed Andromeda's hand and pushed it between her creamy, curvy thighs, and Andromeda felt hair there. Soft, very wet hair. She twisted her fingers in it, and Bellatrix groaned.

"Now who's the tease?" she moaned, bucking against her little sister's hand. "Just shove a few fingers in, for God's sake! I'm already ready for you, can't you see?"

"I can see…" Andromeda breathed.

Or, she could _feel_. She could feel a river of juices streaming out of her big sister. She could feel the way those lips pulsed against her fingers, and feel the way that Bellatrix's wet pussy felt desperate to clench around something.

Andromeda slid one finger in tentatively, and Bellatrix screamed.

"Oh fuck, _more!_"

"You'll wake Mother and Father!" Andromeda cried, suddenly panicked by the idea. Her cheeks flared crimson at the thought of their mother and father bursting in on their two daughters – their two sweet, lovely, proper, _heterosexual_ daughters – lying in bed and fucking like animals. They would be whipped… and not in the way that Andromeda had been led to believe that some people enjoyed, she added mentally, her lip twitching a little despite the situation.

"Oh, Mother and Father won't hear! I put a bloody spell- on- oh! Oh _fuck! Right there!_"

Andromeda pressed her finger against the spot she had located inside Bellatrix, and Bellatrix writhed, her own fingers pressing in and out of Andromeda at an even greater speed now. Andromeda felt something building deep inside her, something that she had never felt anything quite so _strong _as before. She writhed desperately against her sister's hand while she finger fucked her.

"More…" Bellatrix groaned, and Andromeda added a second finger, then a third, and then, at Bellatrix's encouraging moans, very slowly, a fourth.

Bellatrix shrieked so loudly that Andromeda thought she would deafen her. She was riding her little sister's hand as hard as she possibly could, and she pulled her fingers out of Andromeda's cunt (to an impatient whine from her) to wrench off her dress and bra.

Her milky breasts spilled out, and she leaned forward, burying Andromeda's fingers still deeper inside her, and pressed them against her little sister's face.

Oh, how Andromeda had dreamed of this moment. All those nights that she had lain awake, fingering herself, she had _dreamed and desired and more, more, more, more!_ She had dreamed of the moment when she would be able to bury her face in her sister's breast.

"You like that, don't you, Andi?" Bellatrix panted, clenching around her little sister's hand. "You like that? Mm, suck on them, then! Oh God…"

Andromeda was all to eager to comply, especially as Bellatrix's fingers slid back inside her.

She didn't know how she was able to hold off for even a second after that, and within moments, she was on the brink. Bellatrix's hand was working inside her so roughly that she thought she might explode, and–

"_Fuck!_"

And she _did_ explode. She could feel it, starting deep in her belly, somewhere behind her navel, or in the space between her navel and her thighs, perhaps – raging, crashing pressure that brought tears to her eyes. A scream was torn from her throat, and she clamped hard about her sister, and then they were both drenched in her come.

In her ear, she could hear Bellatrix moaning, and she felt her tighten around her fingers, felt a rush of liquid down her arm, and then Bellatrix too relaxed slowly against her.

"Fuck… Andi… oh… oh, oh fuck…" seemed to be the only thing that Bellatrix could say. Andromeda couldn't manage even that. A part of her wanted desperately to be able to thank her sister for giving this to her, but she couldn't find the words for it, so she just clung to her, letting her body, soaked in sweat and come, heave and quiver and tell what she wanted Bellatrix to know.

They were silent for a long moment, then, at last, Bellatrix whispered, "Do you know something, Andi?" Her voice had returned to more or less normal tones, but she was still trembling and there was still a very definite shake to her voice.

"Mm… no… what?" she whispered.

"You…" Bellatrix paused and took a deep breath, then whispered, "I'm glad that you fancy girls, you know."

"I just want to be who I am…"

"Well, I'm glad that that's who you are," she whispered, sounding surprisingly tender. She stroked Andromeda's hair, and Andromeda smiled sleepily at her, dazed from the sex.

"Mm… I'm still… I still don't want to tell anyone…"

"The people in Slytherin don't mind this thing, really they don't," Bellatrix assured her softly. "I promise."

"Really?" Andromeda whispered.

"Really," Bellatrix breathed. And then, her lips twitching, "if you don't believe me, you can talk to Rodolphus and Lucius about it."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
